Just wanna have fun
by Olego
Summary: Scotty and Julia have a lot in common, like having hubbys that both work late.


"Ben & Jerry's, The wedding planner and a bottle of wine. You ready?"

Julia smiles widely and Scotty lets her into the apartment. It's Wednesday night and the two of them have decided to spend some hours together. Their middle of the week get-togethers have almost become like a ritual the last couple of weeks. Both Kevin and Tommy work late and Nora is more than happy to pamper her newest grand daughter for a while.

The two of them quickly gets ready on the couch, in each a corner with a glass of wine and the ice cream friendly shared in each a bowl. They have been plowing through a large amount of chick-flicks, mostly trashing the women's clothing and drooling over the shirtless guys.

After the movie has ended, they both stay in their respective corners, spreading out more and more.

"Wow, those are pretty." Julia says, just noticing the red roses in a vase behind the couch.

"Yeah, aren't they? Kevin gave them to me." Scotty blushes a bit when he tells.

"Why, did he do something bad?" Julia says, only half-joking.

"No, not recently. You know before we got married, things were kind of shaky. I guess he remembers that." Scotty explains. "You know, that and that he knows he gets something in reward when he's good."

"You're so lucky. Our… intimate life totally died after our wedding. It came back, but it wasn't easy." Julia says and sips from her wine. She pours herself some more, and offers Scotty some too, which he accepts.

"Me and Kevin had a lot of problems, but sex was never one of them. On the contrary, actually." Scotty isn't that surprised that he feels comfortable with sharing these things with Julia, they have kind of touched the subject before.

"Yeah? I always though Kevin was kind of… uptight in that department."

Scotty can't help but laugh out loud.

"No, that'd be the department where he makes up for being uptight in general." Scotty's wondered about that several times, wondering if it's Kevin's history as a serial dater or just skills he's born with.

Julia takes another sip, realizing she's getting a bit light-headed. Well, whatever. She's curious and her boundaries for asking are just low enough. Scotty seems to match with boundaries low enough to answer. They probably wouldn't have to be drunk to feel comfortable with each other, but they haven't known each other that long, after all.

"So Kevin is good? In _general_?"

"Mh-hm." Scotty nods. "He's tender and… adventurous." Scotty weights his words carefully.

"As in… outside the bed?" Julia gets the _code_ and they both understand that the connection is established. It's something like a rite of passage between a gay guy and the fag-hag. Scotty had experienced it before, and Julia knew it without mentioning it.

"Oh yeah." Scotty teases.

"Like where?" Julia demands.

"Oh you know… his office, our cars, Nora's…"

"Nora's? Yeah, that doesn't surprise me that much. Tommy and I did it there too. Pantry?"

"And kitchen. And his old room." Scotty states.

"I know Tommy caught Sarah and Joe in the dining room once."

"Kevin caught Justin and some girl in the kitchen, too. Maybe it's a sibling thing."

"Probably." They both nod.

"Where you ever caught?" Julia asks.

"Not that I know of. Not other than Paige seeing us make out once. Kevin has never been more embarrassed." Scotty laughs at the memory and Julia laughs too, partly because she knows Kevin and can totally imagine his humiliation, and partly out of jealousy. She's never seen them make out.

"I guess you remember me and Tommy on the mink."

"Oh are you kidding? It was the Grande finale of that event. All the staff talked about it. The girls wanted to be you, the guys worshipped Tommy as their fearless leader."

"And you?"

"I probably wanted Kevin on a mink. That night we did it in the alley outside the event venue. Almost caught."

They both burst out laughing again, and wine almost comes out of Scotty's nose.

"Wow, I never would have thought this about Kevin."

"Me neither, actually. It took a while for him, but as long as the public displays of affections are kept to a minimum, the public sex kind of evens it out. At first I was worried he felt like he had to do it for me, but this one time in the movies proved me wrong."

Julia wrinkles her forehead, obviously wanting the juicy story.

"We went to see the Philadelphia story," Scotty starts, shifting on the couch to be more comfortable. "I really love that movie but Kevin got bored and dragged me out of the salon, into the bathroom and… then one more time in the salon, we were in the back row."

"Wow… we just made out in the movies." Julia laughs. "I feel like such a prude now."

"No, don't! You don't necessarily need to play with the boundaries of what's normal or usual… as long as you like what you have."

"I do, Tommy's great. Life hasn't been a picnic for us, but it's definitely working out. But an uplift sex-wise wouldn't be all bad." Julia spreads her legs and intertwines them with Scotty's.

"You want a tip?"

"Do I ever?" Julia puts on a overly serious face, causing Scotty to laugh.

"Write down sex-related things on post-its. Just for yourself, when you get an idea. Like places, positions, _toys_… that sort of thing. Then you put them in a bowl and just take one when you need an idea. Draw one and stick to it." Scotty illustrates with his hands, drawing a note from an imaginary bowl.

"That is a good idea. Do you do it?"

"Kind of. We both put notes with different suggestions in a box, and draw one, either together or by ourselves, for surprise."

"I like it." Julia concludes.

"Let me know how it works." Scotty points at Julia.

"I will." Julia points back. "Next time we…" she waves her finger at their empty ice cream bowls and wine glasses and the empty bottle.


End file.
